


Calculus

by kimpotato



Series: The House that LOΛE Built [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: All’s fair in love and math.
Relationships: Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Series: The House that LOΛE Built [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869214
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest  
> Category: Domestic

“We’re back!”

Aaron walked in the living room, Noah and Kkotsoonie in tow. Having just finished their afternoon walk, Aaron and the shibas came home to find their housemates all hanging out in the common area.

Head propped up against Jonghyun’s lap, Mingi made no effort to move, other than flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine. 

Minhyun, on the other hand, was ever the busybody. He was currently vacuuming the carpet, and spared Aaron nary a glance, so focused he was on his chore.

But what really tickled Aaron’s curiosity was Jonghyun and Dongho. For the first time in a long while, Aaron found them not bickering with each other. Instead, there was a huge textbook in front of them, and Jonghyun seemed to be tutoring Dongho over something.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked, genuinely curious and confused.

“Dongho’s got a date,” Mingi answered lazily, not even sparing Aaron a glance.

Aaron watched as Noah rushed over and glomped Jonghyun, jumping right onto Mingi’s chest. The young man protested with a surprised yelp (“Ugh, Noah!”), and simply rolled to his side, refusing to fully relinquish his pillow to Aaron’s dog.

“Aigoo, Noah,” Jonghyun chuckled as the shiba started giving him puppy kisses. “Let me finish helping Dongho first and then we’ll play, okay?”

Noah yipped, gave Jonghyun one last lick, and hopped off, kicking Mingi’s cheek as he went. 

“Yah, Noah!” Mingi growled, but made no further effort to move.

“Help Dongho with what?” Aaron pressed, stepping to the side as Minhyun pushed the vacuum toward him. 

“Calculus,” Minhyun answered, turning off the vacuum long enough to give Kkotsoonie a gentle pat on the head. The inu wagged her tail and then hopped on the couch to avoid getting vacuumed.

Aaron’s brow furrowed. He was definitely getting more and more confused by the second. It didn’t help that no one was giving him any decent explanation.

“Okay?” he replied. “What does that have to do with his date?”

Mingi closed the magazine and stared up at him, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Remember Wendy?”

Aaron blinked. “Wendy, as in Wendy from college Wendy?”

“That’s the one.”

From his peripheral vision, Aaron saw Dongho squirm from his position on the carpeted floor. He blinked again as he turned to him. “You have a date with Shon Wendy?”

Minhyun laughed as he parked the vacuum cleaner to the side of the room, one of his hands already holding a feather duster. “The one and only.”

Aaron whistled in pleasant surprise. “I thought you lost touch after graduation?”

“She sent him a Kakao message two hours ago, asking if he’s free to have dinner tonight,” Mingi explained.

“She’s in town for a conference,” Minhyun continued, already dusting their bookshelf.

“Well,” Aaron paused, and then chuckled. “Didn’t she tutor Dongho back in college?”

“Calculus,” Mingi and Minhyun confirmed at the same time.

Aaron turned to Dongho again. “Weren't you a Music major? Why were you enrolled in a Math course?”

“They were classmates in Foreign Language back in second year,” Minhyun replied. “Dongho took a Math elective the following year because he found out that Wendy did, too.”

“It's romantic and kind of creepy at the same time,” Mingi commented as he went back to his magazine.

Aaron raised both eyebrows, as if suddenly having a lightbulb moment. “So he’s reviewing because . . . ”

Dongho’s head snapped up for the first time since Aaron got home. “I HAVEN’T STUDIED MATH IN FIVE YEARS,” he wailed. “What if she asks me to solve functions and derivatives?”

Aaron snorted. “I highly doubt that,” he smirked, walking over to where Dongho and Jonghyun were working on some problems. He took one good look at the equation they were staring at and frowned.

“Pretty sure you don’t use those symbols in Calculus.”

Dongho glared accusingly at Jonghyun. “Are you trying to sabotage my love life?”

“You came to _me_ for help!” Jonghyun replied indignantly.

“Because you said you’re good at math!”

“I _am_ good at math!”

“What’s the square root of 9?!”

“I forgot!”

 _Ah, there’s the Dong and Jjery that we all love,_ Aaron grimaced as he watched the two men bicker.

“We all know Aaron is the only one who can still divide and multiply correctly in this family,” Mingi mumbled as he continued flipping through the magazine, unbothered by the shouting men above him.

“I was in the Math Club in eighth grade,” Minhyun boasted as he feather-dusted some picture frames.

“I thought you said you were in the table tennis club?” Aaron clarified.

“That was in seventh grade.”

“And in the sixth?”

“Movie appreciation club.”

“Can we please focus here?” Dongho said in a panic. “I need to leave in an hour and I still don’t understand a thing about infinitesimals!”

“Maybe you can ask Wendy to tutor you again,” Mingi suggested, finally getting up from the floor.

“Because that’s very sexy, sure,” Jonghyun snorted as he stood up, too. Already he had lost interest, and was heading for Noah to give him a belly rub.

Aaron picked up the book, took one good look at the cover, and discovered that it wasn’t even a textbook for Calculus but for Trigonometry. He sighed.

“Yah, Dongho,” he said. “Want me to teach you the multiplication table instead?”

###

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by ["Calculus"](https://youtu.be/tohemtkjJ7w) by Jahn Sood, performed by George Salazar.
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
